beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrologers
2044 Alfred Witte "Witte's system never gained support outside Germany and did not reemerge from the Nazi suppression of astrology in the late 1930s. It is remembered today primarily through cosmo-biology, the system developed by Reinhold Ebertin, one of Witte's students. The Hamburg school was championed by Hermann Lefeldt after the war. Lefeldt published both a revised German edition of Witte's book and an English translation. The progress of Uranian astrology stopped by Witte's suicide in Hamburg on August 2, 1941, a death possibly related to the rise of Nazism and the resulting suppression of astrology in Germany."Witte, Alfred (1878-1941) - Dictionary definition of Witte, Alfred (1878-1941) | Encyclopedia.com http://theuranianastrologer.com/new-blog-2/2015/2/2/what-is-uranian-astrology (see Uranian Astrology) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamburg_School_of_Astrology "The Hamburg School of Astrology originated in Hamburg, Germany, and revolved around the research and teachings of surveyor/astrologer/amateur astronomer Alfred Witte." http://witte-verlag.com/hamburger-schule/astrologen-verein-1925.html "Auf Einladung von Friedrich Sieggrün versammelten sich am 31. Oktober, abends 8 Uhr, in seiner Wohnung (Altona, Neueburg 9) 17 Herren zur Gründung eines Vereins, der die Pflege und Verbreitung der Astrologie und die Erforschung ihres Wahrheitsgehaltes zum Ziele hat. Die Bestrebungen sind darauf gerichtet, die Astrologie den übrigen anerkannten Wissenschaften als vollkommen gleichberechtigt anzugliedern. Die Förderung dieses Zieles geschieht mit allen brauchbaren Mitteln. Die Arbeiten der Mitglieder müssen von einem Geiste getragen sein, der kritischen Anforderungen entspricht. Die zur Anwendung gelangenden Arbeitsmethoden müssen eine Nachprüfung der Resultate gestatten. Diese skizzierten Bestrebungen wurden durch Friedrich Sieggrün in einer Ansprache näher erörtert; hierbei wurde von ihm darauf hingewiesen, dass bezüglich des Entwicklungsganges der Astrologie die »Hamburger Schule« die Richtung sei, die diese Gedanken am reinsten verkörpere und in ihren Arbeiten zum Ausdruck bringe. Dieselbe ist sich bewusst, dass einer Anwendung der Astrologie die Klarlegung ihrer theoretischen und astronomischen Grundlagen vorangehen muss Auf diesem Gebiete klärend einzugreifen, erachtet sie als ihre vornehmste Pflicht. Aus der Überlieferung wird sie die Axiomata dieser uralten Wissenschaft übernehmen und alle weiteren Lehren einer strengen Kritik unterwerfen, um jeden abergläubischen Ballast, welcher der Astrologie in hohem Maße anhaftet und von ihren Anhängern in der Praxis kritiklos angewandt wird, aus ihrem Bereiche zu entfernen. Das zu erreichende Ziel wird nicht darin erblickt, mittels völlig unzureichenden Mitteln durch Prognose die Zukunft zu ergründen, sondern durch die Untersuchungen die Exaktheit der Metagnose zu steigern. Speziell anfänglich hat sie sich dieser Aufgabe zu widmen." Tranlsation: "At the invitation of Friedrich Sieggrün, on the evening of October 8, at 8 pm, 17 gentlemen gathered in his apartment (Altona, Neueburg 9) to found an association that would care for and spread astrology and has the goal of researching their truth content. The endeavors are aimed at associating astrology with the other recognized sciences as having equal rights. The promotion of this goal happens with all useful means. The work of the members must be carried by a spirit that meets critical requirements. The working methods used must allow the results to be verified. These outlined aspirations were discussed in more detail by Friedrich Sieggrün in a speech; It was pointed out by him that with regard to the developmental course of astrology, the »Hamburg School« was the direction that most perfectly embodied these ideas and expressed them in their works. It recognizes that the application of astrology must be preceded by the clarification of its theoretical and astronomical foundations. To intervene in this field clarifies it as its principal duty. From tradition it will take over the axioms of this ancient science, subjecting all other doctrines to severe criticism, to any superstitious ballast that is strongly attached to astrology and uncritically applied by its followers in practice," Karl Ernst Krafft https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karl_Ernst_Krafft "Karl Ernst Krafft (10 May 1900 – 8 January 1945) was a Swiss astrologer, born in Basel. He worked on the fields of astrology and graphology.1" Elsbeth Ebertin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elsbeth_Ebertin "Elsbeth Ebertin (May 14, 1880 – November 28, 1944) was a German graphic artist, writer and astrologer. She was also the mother of Reinhold Ebertin, who was also was a publisher and astrologer. Elsbeth used the pseudonym Elsa Gorlizia in her writings. She is most notable for predicting the rise of Adolf Hitler." References Category:Astrology Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Psychic Category:Historical Astrology